The Catalyst: Forever Empty
by Razgriz 25th inf
Summary: Just another bullshit one-shot for the text based adventure a friend and i are doing. Jaheira receives a terminal injury, and Razgriz doesn't know how to handle that. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF EVERYWHERE


"No!"

The words leapt from his throat involuntarily, carrying with them a mix of rage, shock, sadness, and disbelief. They reverberated loudly against the concrete walls surrounding them, echoing loudly in his ears, but he barely registered them. He was transfixed, eyes tracking her falling body in slow motion, only a few feet off the ground yet seemingly miles away. An eternity passed, and another, and she finally struck the ground, her polymer armor making a staccato _CLICK-CLACK_ sound as it rattled against her ashen body. He just stood there, staring, for what felt like hours to him, but in reality it was only a few seconds. A flash of flame, and the fury of heat that trailed behind it, snapped him back to reality. His rifle snapped up, his body twisted, his eyes yearned for a target, anything... There: 50 meters, a man, dressed in black robes, charging another fire spell. He wasted no time. He eyes snapped to the monoptic sight on his rifle, aligning the target in it's red crosshair. He squeezed the trigger, too hard. A flash of blue-yellow flame, and 3 rounds belched from the barrel, and sped at a mind-boggling speed to drop the target. It had happened so fast, the target hadn't even time to put up a defense barrier. His eyes are drawn back to his companion. She is rolling on the ground, clutching at her adbomen furiously. He sprinted to her at an impossible speed, his legs a blur, his mind set. He crossed the gap between them less than a second before he had started running. He skidded to a stop in front of her, and crouched down. He gently placed his hands on her visor, and pulled it off. Her face was ashen, her eyes dialated. Her penetrating gaze was distant, focusing on something bigger, more important. He steeled himself, and looked down at her wound. He gagged. There was an ice spike sticking right out of her stomach. She looked to be in immence pain. His brain struggled to chug, to think of anything he could to help her. His gaze crossed her belt, where she kept her supplies. He remembered when she gave him a pain-killing injection that could heal minor wounds or...make you comfortable. In her own words. He ripped through pouches on her belt until he came to a syringe, and he pulled it out carefully. He rolled up her sleeve, stuck it in a vein, and pressed the plunger. The effect was almost instant. Her head stopped lolling, her eyes seemed to focus a bit, and she stopped clutching desperately at her stomach. God, he couldn't do this. No, she couldn't die. She never died! She always made it! She would make it through this! ...Right? He was horrified to think he didn't know. She had a 7 inch spike of ice in her stomach. It had just punched right through... The tears started to roll. She couldn't die! No... He'd never even told her how he felt... Tearing his gaze from the ground to meet her eyes, he saw something to the same effect. It looked like... she wanted to tell him something, but that...words couldn't really express it. She had a different idea. With what strength she could summon, her hand reached out to weakly, yet tenderly caress his face. She ran hier fingers over his jaw-line, to his mouth, up over to his ears. Her arm, devoid of strength, dropped to her side. Her eyes spoke a thousand words. Leaning in, pressing his face close to hers, he locked eyes with her, and slowly, gently, pressed his lips to hers. A slight tingle shot through her body, a full flown lightning bolt through his. He shuddered, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to stop. It felt so...right. To be with her. Slowly, he pulled away, having left a part of themselves in the other. She would stay with him to eternity, and vice versa. Suddenly, she choked, and gagged, and began clutching at her abdomen again. Her eyes expressed what she felt; She didn't have long left.

"No, no please you can't die... You can't..."

His face twisted into the most pitiful expression he could manage. The tears, once again, began to streak down his face. She moaned lightly in pain, and she reached out to grasp for his hand. He took it and just kneeled over her, crying ever ounce of hydration he had stored. Suddenly, her breath hitched, she wheezed, and her last breath blew into the wind, forgetten by the world. Except by one person. No, that memory would stay with him forever. It would haunt him in sleep, and guide him in battle. Drive him in life and force him to do what is right. But no matter who he found to fill that hole, it never completed him. He would be Forever Empty without her.


End file.
